


2013/05/21 Word of the Day: Pasquinade

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [22]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed in the mooorning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/21 Word of the Day: Pasquinade

**Author's Note:**

> **Pasquinade**   
>  [A satire or lampoon, especially one posted in a public place](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/21.html)

“Troy and Abed in the mooorning!”

“Good morning, folks!” greeted Abed.

“I’m Troy.”

“And I’m Abed; welcome to the show!”

Abed took a sip of Red Bull from his coffee mug.

“Today, our special guest is Vaughn, here to talk about his new single, ‘You’re Not a B to Me’.”

Troy, Abed, and the camera all turned to the singer/songwriter.

“Hey, hi, ‘sup, peeps!”

“Tell us, Vaughn. What was your inspiration for writing this song?”

Vaughn settled into his stool and smiled at Troy and Abed, slightly confused.

“Well, there’s a very special someone in my life and I wanted to dedicate a song in her honor.”

“Aw, so sweet,” crooned Troy.

“And when can we see the single in stores?” asked Abed.

Vaughn looked a bit flustered for a moment. “Well, I don’t really have access to recording equipment right now, so…”

Troy and Abed laughed raucously to hide Vaughn’s embarrassment.

“With that, we’ll turn to Garrett with the weather!”

The camera swiveled from the trio to Garrett standing in front of a blackboard.

“Well, it’s raining!”


End file.
